The World Break
by Shinibell
Summary: Los secretos son secretos por algo. Cuando una sale a la luz las demás tienden a seguirla. La academia Nexus abre sus puertas y con ella el nuevo torneo da comienzo. Una profecía que debe cumplirse. ¿Vivir con o sin venganza? si el destino va en tu contra ¿lo seguirías? Si puedes cambiar el pasado ¿lo harías? la dedición puede cambiarlo todo.::Se aceptan Ocs::.


**#Editado 08/06**

 **H** ola! He aquí una total desconocida que quería hacerse popular en el mundo mortal…ok dejo mis estupideces de media noche para otro lado. No soy buena en esto de escribir y se supone que este es mi primer fic y antes de que agarre la cobardía y me valla corriendo hacia mi mom ¡lo público!. Espero vuestras críticas y como que también es con Ocs porque me resulta divertido (¿?)

* * *

 **Advertencia:** Mala ortografía y redacción (narrar soy un asco o eso creo…no me salió tan feo como esperaba), lenguaje vulgar, AU, y lime. Ah y Ocs (no sé si es una advertencia pero igual la dejo)

 **Nota.**

· Los personajes de IE Y IEGO se encuentran mezclado entre sí. Es decir que puede que Tenma sea más viejo que Endou, al mismo tiempo que los nombre japoneses y españoles varían. ¿No sé si me entienden? O sea Afuro puede tener 56 y llamarse Bryon Love, Nagumo puede tener 5 años y ser Nagumo Haruya.

· Lo hice porque creí que sería más divertido y confuso.

· Se pueden enviar **2 fichas** como máximo por persona.

· Inazuma eleven no es mío y eso todos la saben.

· No hay límite de oc de las que necesitaré. Por eso siéntanse libre de mandarme las un yo avisaré cuando sean suficientes.

· **La ficha ha sido editada junto a otros datos para que se comprenda mejor.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Prologo**

 **.**

 **.  
**

 **.**

 **L** a gente comenzó a divagar sobre lo que había sucedido, pero tan solo eran suposiciones errantes que chocaban con la realidad. Estaba muerto. No había algo más que decir salvo el pésame al único familiar que tenía aquella persona que no era más ni menos que su pequeña hermana de 10 años.

Los policías pidieron declaraciones y algunos se encargaban firmemente en decir que no habían escuchado nada. En cambio otros decían que escucharon gritos y cosas rompiéndose. Algo muy confuso para los uniformados que solo querían saber la verdad. Entre tanto la pequeña jovencita de cabellos rojizos se mantuvo callada durante todo momento

Luego de varias horas entendieron algo. El joven en cuestión no podía dar pelea, y mucho menos hablar. Esa fue la primera vez que la infante dijo algo en toda la madrugada.

– Nao era sordomudo y andaba en sillas de ruedas. ¿Por qué lo iban a matar? ¿Por dinero? Apenas si teníamos para un trozo de pan.

Nao Oshino un joven de 22 años que había perdido la movilidad en un accidente vehicular junto a su vista. El que no pueda hablar era algo más psicológico que físico. Sus padres se habían suicidado quedando a cargo de su hermana Haruka Oshino. No habían registros turbios de negocios y tampoco sabían muy bien de donde sacaban el dinero para sobrevivir si bien el gobierno le pagaba algunos gastos por su situación sabían que eso no les era suficiente y denegar la posibilidad de un ajuste de cuentas no era una opción.

Todo parecía un laberinto sin salida. Haruka había declarado que no tenían parientes o que al menos no conocía a ninguno. La asistente social Ayano Gasai que se hacía cargo de ella la mando a un orfanato y siempre la iba a visitar con una sonrisa y algunos dulces. Siendo luego acogida por una familia pequeña pero dulce.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **7 Años después.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La voz dulce y suave que tenia de pequeña había cambiado a una más fuerte y ruda que a pesar de estar casi gritando se perdía con el viento.

– Si te tiras terminaras como puré o en todo caso como carne picada.

Tal vez no era la frase más acertada para persuadir a alguien que quería tirarse al vacío y perder su vida en el acto. Seguramente no lo era. La señora con la vista perdida se inclinaba y miraba con desinterés lo que había más abajo como si no le importara lo que dijera la joven de cabellos rojizos.

– Déjate de bromas. Largo pequeña que no quiero irme al otro mundo sabiendo que alguien vio esto. – dijo con voz temblorosa. La pelirroja arrugo la nariz disgustada y se acercó caminando lentamente. Grave error. Al hacerlo la señora por inercia comenzó a retroceder.

– ¡Me llamo Haruka! Ahora que nos conocemos podemos hablar y si aun así quiere ser comida de animales no la detendré. Pero por favor no salte.

Por un momento la mujer pareció pensarlo pero en solo unos segundo agito la cabeza de un lado al otro mientras sus ojos se encargaban de dejar salir las lágrimas que estaba reteniendo por un largo tiempo.

– ¡No lo entiendes! Nadie lo hace…la vida no tiene sentido ¡No pienso vivir en un mundo así! Donde solo las mentiras predominan y las personas buenas se van al otro mundo. El mundo es muy cruel y …

– Si, lo es – la interrumpió alzando la voz más de lo que hubiera querido – el mundo es cruel pero muy hermoso. La sonrisa de un niño por un dulce no tiene precio. Lleno de inocencia y amor. Por eso… ¡No salte!

Sus cabellos negruzcos se movían con el viento y su sonrisa se perdía en el mar de emociones que ahora la corrompían. ¿Por qué una joven que jamás había visto le decía que no lo haga? Seria más fácil ignorarla y seguir pero se detenía y se lo ponía a pensar. Maldita sea. Su esposo la había engañado con su mejor amiga y su hijo había muerto hasta hace una semana. Tenía deudas que pagar y los yakuza le tocaba los talones. Su trabajo no era el mejor pero le alcanzaba para vivir.

"Tu hijo te espera."

Lo esperaba. Tenía que apresurarse y saltar para reencontrarse con la única persona que la quería de verdad. Sin sufrir y sin culpa. Todas las deudas irían a parar al hijo de puta que la había engañado y a su amante. Ignoro lo que decía Haruka y se lanzó.

Creía que morir seria fabuloso, algo único pero parecía que Dios no escuchaba sus ruegos de irse ya. Porque se sentía viva. Abrió los ojos como platos y se vio en vuelta en cadenas transparentes que la mantenían sana y salva. Arriba de ella se encontraban unos hermosos ojos turquesas como el agua cristalina de una costa de Oceanía.

– El demonio ya salió. – no logro escucharla pero leyó sus labios al compás que veía a esa joven tirarse del precipicio como si fuera un juego de niños tirando una llave en el proceso – ¡Libérate!

Abrió los ojos tanto como pudo y si no fuera porque se encontraba encadenada a la nada seguramente hubiera corrido. Esa pequeña llave negra se transformaba en una Oz de dos metros con hermosos detalles en rojos y un filo que parecía cortar hasta el aire.

La sorpresa que se llevó al girar su cabeza era demasiado para su frágil corazón .Una criatura enorme, peluda con los ojos amarillentos y acuosos se dirigían a ella a una velocidad impresionante. Veía su muerte venir y no de la manera que esperaba. Cerró los ojos esperando a que lo desagradable pasase rápido y con sus últimos alientos pidió al cielo que el hocico del monstruo no fuera de un olor repugnante.

Nunca espero que aquello oz se interpusiera en el camino del canino. Haruka manejaba todo aquello como si supiera lo que haría el otro. Parecía un duelo ya ganado y al mismo tiempo uno que parecía no terminar hasta que el monstruo se redujo a cenizas cuando la guadaña lo atravesó por todo el cuerpo.

Tembló de solo recordar lo rápido que había sucedido todo y con las manos llenas de sudor intentaba liberarse. Su cabello negro estaba enmarañado y grasoso por la sangre que se había esparcido por todo el lugar en la batalla.

– Tranquila. Un Sigum* no es rival para mí y mi Oz. Ayano estas liberada yo cargare con el dolor. Solo relájate. – no sabía si hacerle caso era bueno. No todos los días veías a una niña de 17 años volar y despedazar a una monstruo con una guadaña camuflada como una simple llave negra que parecía más diabólica que gótica.

Ayano sintió sobre sus muslos el suelo de la carretera y suspiro tranquila. Era verdad que se sentía más liberada, y si no fuera por lo que acabo de ver pensaría que perdió peso por el estrés. Miro de reojo a la pelirroja que se había hecho una herida en el brazo en el proceso de protegerla sintiendo culpa. Una sensación que le picaba en el corazón provocándole acidez.

La chica tenía linda figura y una bonita cara al igual que…

Mierda.

Era ella no había duda. Y tan solo pensar que la había olvidado. ¡Y cómo no hacerlo! Su figura ya no era la de una niñita y tampoco era la voz ruda y fuerte con la que le hablaba hace un rato. Pero esos ojos tenían el mismo brillo que los de la niña que había ayudado unos años atrás. Se paró tambaleándose un poco y camino a paso torpe hasta la ojiverde.

Le toco el hombro y ella la miro con una sonrisa arrogante pero gentil.

– Los siento Ayano si fui ruda con las cadenas. Lo mío es ataque no defensa

– Entonces era cierto lo que me contaste de pequeña. – dijo seria. Haruka se encogió en su lugar. Nadie hablo y no era porque no sabían que decir sino porque necesitaban algo que tranquilizara el encuentro que tan solo podía hacerse con el cantar de las aves.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Flash back._**

Tal vez la manera en la que la dijo fue demasiado ruda o directa. La policía la presionaba para sacarle información a una niña que recién había perdido a la única persona que tenía en el mundo. Y solo había aceptado porque la psicóloga se había dado por vencida. Y se hacía llamar profesional aquella vieja. Así que ese día se acercó a Haruka y le hizo preguntas triviales hasta llegar a su objetivo.

– ¿Sabes cómo murió tu hermano?

La cara de sorpresa que puso no tenía precio. Sus ojos se contrajeron y pestañeo varias veces como si no lograra procesar la información mientras de sus labios salían palabras inentendibles. Fue grata su sorpresa cuando bajo su cabeza y asintió levemente.

Ayano suspiro tranquila, no sabía si debía lanzar la siguiente pregunta o esperar a que esta por simple lógica la correspondiera. Y como si le hubiera leído la mente empezó a hablar con una voz muy baja.

– Sé que mataron a mi hermano. Y si también se quienes fueron – "¿Quiénes?" era información valiosa para el caso – a mi hermano lo mataron demonios. Ellos entraron y atacaron a mi hermano. Y sé que parece raro pero Nao era muy fuerte es…¡Es el mejor cazador de demonios del mundo! El me enseño muchas cosas pero mi cuerpo no tiene mucha fuerza y la magia en mí no se desarrolló del todo. Nao era fuerte y no entiendo como perdió, sus ojos estaban malditos para los humanos por eso fingía ser ciego y no caminaba porque tendría que pisar el suelo y todos sus enemigos se darían cuenta que él estaba aquí. Él hablaba solo conmigo y también podía escuchar. Solo fingía no hacerlo. Nao era…

Cuando noto que las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de los ojos verdosos la abrazo con fuerza. La imaginación de una pequeña era demasiado para ella que solo pensaba racionalmente. ¿Demonios? No. Lo único que podría creer era que fingía no poder caminar, pero su invalidez en la vista estaba comprobada por los mejores especialistas.

– Ayano, tú también tienes un demonio. Realmente todos los tienen y solo los cazadores, magos o portadores de almas pueden sacarlos de las personas. Mi hermano me lo dijo. Que personas como yo deben proteger a personas como tú. Pero Ayano es muy fuerte y estoy segura que no dejaras que el demonio se apodere de ti. Ahora él me está mirando con rabia sacando sus colmillos pero tú inconscientemente no le permites que se acerque. Eres una buena persona.

No sabía que responder. Estaba comenzando a dudar si la pelirroja necesitaba ir al psicólogo o no. Solo esperaba que todo fuese pura imaginación de una niña. Pero con tan solo mirarla sentía que decía la verdad.

– Además él estaba dando clases de hechicería en la escuela de magia. Creo que quiero ir ahí. Así podre proteger a las personas… a los humanos. Pero primero necesito tener un espíritu conmigo y tener un arma maldita. No creo que podré lograrlo. ¿Me ayudaras?

Bien tal vez era parar la conversación hasta donde entendía. Pero realmente no sabía hasta donde había entendido. Forzó una sonrisa y busco las palaras correctas rápidamente.

– Soy solo una humana no creo poder hacer la gran cosa. Pero estoy segura que tu podrás hacerlo, y cuando lo hagas por favor quita ese demonio que está en mi ¿vale?

Sus ojos brillaron y una gran sonrisa se formó en sus pequeños labios.

– ¡Sí!

 ** _Fin de Flash Back._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

– Gracias por salvarme. Ahora entiendo que todo lo que me decías era cierto aunque me cuesta procesar algunas cosas. – sus labios se curvaron en un tenue sonrisa que confirmaba el hecho del que el demonio ya no la atormentaría nunca más.

Sentía que aun podía hacer algunas cosas nuevas, pagar sus deudas con algún trabajo extra, divorciarse y tal vez adoptar a una niña o niño cuando su situación económica fuera mejor. Las cosas podían salir bien porque el mundo aún era hermoso.

– ¿Salvarte? No – soltó una risilla cínica – Solo estaba atrasando tu muerte. Para que el Sigum saliese de tu cuerpo tenía que llevar tus emociones al extremo. Por eso manipule tu mente con los recuerdos de tu querido hijo. Ayano ahora puede tirarse yo no la detendré. Usted elige si puede salvarse o no.

Silencio.

¿Estaba bromeando? Haruka ahora la miraba seria y con una tenue sonrisa. Pero se había reído de una manera por demás maliciosa. No lograba procesar todo. Tal vez en verdad no quería hacerlo. Si ahora agarraba su auto y se iba las cosas cambiaban ¿no?

No lo pensó y empezó a caminar hacia su vehículo ante la mirada atónita de la pelirroja.

– No voy a morir hoy. Lo siento. – susurro al viento antes de cerrar la compuerta del auto. – Aún hay cosas que quiero ver.

Arranco el motor sin darse contratiempo tirando la carta que había recibido esa mañana de su hijo por la ventanilla. Iba saludar a su nieta llevándoles dulces para ver cuán cierto era lo que dijo la pelirroja.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _"Señorita Oshino._

 _Le enviamos esta carta desde el mundo paralelo al suyo sabemos que está salvando almas y por eso mismo no hemos visto muy interesados en sus habilidades de cacería. Con anterioridad mandamos a un especialista a analizarla y el resultado nos regocijo. Sabemos que trabaja sola pero sus habilidades son AAA y SS esperamos que aceptes nuestra invitación al baile anual del "Mundo Nuevo". También queremos informarle que sería esplendido que estudiase en la Academia de Magia para perfeccionar sus habilidades. Por cierto su hermano Nao Oshino dejo algunas cartas para usted que claramente no abrimos._

 _Saludos. La dirección"_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

* * *

 ** _Glosario de criaturas mágicas, monstruos, hechizos y otras cosas_**

 ** _Sigum:_** _demonio con aspecto de perro que se mete en las almas débiles, donde una persona tiende a suicidarse por algo ocurrido en su vida por lo tanto su poder es débil._

 ** _Vampiro:_** _tienen las orejas puntiagudas y suelen ser muy sádicos. Al no poder reproducirse su población es mínima pero bastante eficiente. Ellos se encargaran en crear las armas que utilizan los cazadores. No tienen permitido convertir a humanos u otros seres a excepción de los nobles. Se considera un delito con pena de muerte hacerlo. También no pueden beber sangre directamente de su presa. El poder absoluto le pertenece al rey y reina._

 ** _Portadores de almas:_** _ellos pueden percibir con gran facilidad lo que sucede en el mundo, pueden saber la fecha de la muerte de cada uno e ir por su alma usando la vida de esa persona para ver el futuro de otra o el pasado. Ellos suelen ser confundidos con los hechiceros por sus grandes habilidades en la magia, lo que los beneficia porque la gente les tiene miedo._

 ** _Cazadores/exterminadores de demonios_** ** _:_** son personas que tienen en su ser el poder de percibir malas vibras o entidades malignas, pueden pasearse del mundo humano al paralelo con solo pensarlo. Esta raza es una de las más débiles ya que no tienen algo que los destaque pero al mismo tiempo la más fuerte ya que su fuerza no depende de otra cosa. Algunos los consideran los demonios de Dios ya que su poder se alimenta del sufrimiento humano. Tienen poderes mágicos pero débiles a comparación de los magos, y pueden invocar a los demonios que ya cazaron. Los vampiros los llaman coleccionistas.

 ** _Hechiceros o Brujos:_** _se encargan del cambio de estaciones en el mundo humano, además que ellos fueron quienes crearon los demonios. Son muy inteligentes y sabios. Su poder se limita a cambias las cosas e invocar cosas (no seres vivos) ellos son la causa de las muchas enfermedades que ahora azotan en el mundo humano. Tienden a ser muy buenos curando a personas y también embrujándolas si no les cae bien. Mucho de ellos no pueden controlar sus poderes y son enviados al mundo humano (sellando sus poderes) como castigo. Los nobles suelen odiarlos sin importar si son de la misma raza._

 ** _Rango:_** _el rango de poderes de cada ser se califica en la escala de "Bigue". Esta escala se divide en tres partes. **1**_ _ **letra**_ _se quedan en regulares, las de_ _ **2 letras**_ _sobresaliente, y las de_ _ **3 letras**_ _excelente. Al mismo tiempo cada una de ellas se subdivide en 3._

· **_1 LETRA_** _:_ _ **F**_ _equivale del_ _ **0 al 7**_ _. La_ _ **B**_ _del_ _ **8 al 9**_ _. La_ _ **A**_ _vale_ _ **10.**_

· **2 LETRAS: FC** equivale del **0 al 800**. La **AB** equivale al **900.** La **SS** vale **1000**

· **3 LETRAS: FFB** equivale del **0 al 80**. La **AAC** equivale a **90**. La **AAA** vale **100.**

(Las que contengan F se consideran débiles)(Letras desiguales se consideran al límite) (Las letras iguales se consideran Sobresalientes)

* * *

Bien! Ahora que si estoy despierta puedo publicarlo ¿bien? Bueno lo que sea. Intente organizarlo mejor y creo que quedo un tanto mejor. En si les digo que yo no creo en los finales felices de rositas, y tampoco me andaré matando a todos porque sí. Siempre pensé que en la vida no existe algo bueno y malo. Que si las cosas suceden es porque si y no hay razón especifica (a excepción de la prueba de química que no aprobé, me sale por no estudiar :b) tampoco quiero hacerme la filosófica y escribirles todos mis pensamientos creyéndome esos que creen tener la razón.

Si a alguien le gustaría darle la oportunidad a esta viejita envie un donativo en DOLARES a… ok no estoy jugando con lo de viejita ¡tengo 15! Asique espero sus dólares – le lanzan patatas- entiendo! Bueno aquí está la ficha. Puede ser un hombre o mujer la oc pero si son muchas chicas hare ¡YURI! –risa malévola- ok no..mejor me voy a mi rincón a llorar.

* * *

 **Ficha** (No es necesario que sean de Japón)

Si alguien quiere se profesor/a de Nexus, puede serlo ademas suelo darle mas profundidad a eso personajes

· **Nombre:**

· **Apellido:**

· **Edad:** (Depende de que elijan ser:los vampiros pueden elegir cualquier edad. En cambio los otros tienen que elegir una como si fueran humanos) (No os olvide que el instituto solo permite ingresar a personas de entre 15 a 19 años como alumnos)

 **· Apariencia :**

· **Personalidad:** (por favor bien descrita y planteada)

· **Historia:** (La historia dependerá del **mundo que elijan** ) (Ganan puntos si la historia es profunda y concuerda con su personalidad)

\- **Mundo Scraight:** es el mundo paralelo al mundo donde la magia si existe, al igual que las criaturas mitológicas. A comparación con el mundo humano este está un poco más avanzado en tecnología pero adquieren como forma de gobierno la Monarquía Absoluta en cada subdivisión que la componen. La discriminación es muy notable entre nobles y plebeyos.

 **1)** **Reino vampírico:** ningún otro ser que no sea vampiro puede ingresar si no tiene un permiso o invitación por un habitante de allí. La justicia es muy respetada y si no se cumplen las reglas se elimina al que no las cumplió.

 **2)** **Reino Nexus:** los hechiceros, portadores de almas y exterminadores viven en armonía teniendo como la capital Vone un lugar donde todos lo seres pueden encontrarse sin hacer disputa alguna. La monarquía es algo distinta a las otras ya que en ese lugar la Academia Nexus es la que gobierna. Dependiendo del desempeño que tengas puedes tener una buena vida o una pésima de lo contrario. Los nobles son muy respetados y alma mismo tiempo aborrecidos por tener mas poder que los demás pudiendo mandar a alguien a la cárcel por solo quererlo o desterrando a alguno.

 **3)** **Reino Demoniaco:** los prisioneros o desterrados ingresan a este reino que no es mas que un lugar lúgubre sin agua ni vida. Los seres oscuros y demonios habitan ese lugar y cualquiera que entre no tiene posibilidades de salir. No tienen una forma de gobierno porque solo los seres irracionales viven allí junto a las almas en pena o envenenadas por la corrupción que aguardan en su descanso eterno.

\- **Mundo humano:** este mundo es el único en poseer "Freia" que en otras palabras es la sustancia que hace que el otro mundo logre sub-existir. La freia es en otras palabras las emociones humanas. Los demonios devoran estas para volverse fuerte. Algunos ciudadanos de Scraight inmigraron a este mundo luego de ser rechazados por su comunidad, y otros son retirados que desean un poco de paz, pero hay algunos que fueron expulsados por haber cometido algún delito o por simple injusticia.

· **Especie:** (uno de los que mencione en el glosario. Algunos seres, como hadas, sirenas, licantropos o duendes no se encuentran disponibles porque no creo que sea conveniente para el fic en general. luego entederan a lo que me refiero) **  
**

· **Habilidades:**

· **Debilidades:**

· **Arma:** (Existen tres tipos de armas que pueden ser de fuego o blancas)

\- **Armas demoniacas:** son utilizadas exclusivamente para exterminadores o cazadores de demonios o seres oscuros. La mayoría son de combate o defensa y en algunos casos ambos a la vez. Son entidades malignas que hicieron un pacto con su amo volviéndose armas destructivas. Al mismo tiempo hay algunas que fueron bendecidas por los Dioses.

\- **Armas del Edén:** son únicas para los portadores de almas y humanos. Los humanos que atravesaron el portal no tiene magia y mucho menos alguna habilidad que destaque, por eso sus armas son legendarias del mundo humano al igual que los portadores de almas que viven observado esa raza por décadas. Las armas legendarias son algunas como la espada del rey Arturo; Excalibur u otras como el martillo de Thor.

\- **Armas del fin:** son utilizadas únicamente por vampiros y hechiceros. Los vampiros en si ya tienen una rapidez descomunal y una fuerza única por eso suelen pelear cuerpo a cuerpo porque ninguna arma se adapta a ellos. Los hechiceros en cambio al tener magia corriendo por las venas se le hace muy fácil hacer cosas como cambiar el clima, o lastimas a los otros estando a 100 metros de distancia. Estas cosas llamadas Fin son mayormente armas que no utilizan en combate si no para hacer pociones o invocar sirvientes, hasta abrir portales de otros universos.

· **Objetivo:** (muchos ingresan al instituto Nexus para lograr una meta especifica ya que entrar es un trabajo muy arduo y no hay personas que quieran entrar porque sí)

· **Si su Oc podría pedir un deseo ¿Cuál sería?**

· **Pareja:** (la pareja puede ser tanto de IE como de IEGO, como ya dije en el inicio no todos son de la misma edad, y hay variaciones entre una y otra) (por favor también poned opciones) (si eligen a uno que ya es mayor no vengan a quejarse luego ¡SERA UN AMOR PROHIBIDO! A menos que sea mayor la oc U.U)

· **Vestimenta** :

\- Formal.

\- Informal.

· **Curiosidades** : ( Cosas que quieran agregar)

* * *

Si quedan dudas sobre algo pueden preguntarme por **Mp** , o **review** , a fin de cuentas soy chica celular **#foreverinternet.** Mi madre siempre me carga credito y siempre estoy en línea. Aunque la escuela me mantiene ocupada como 12 horas. ¡Soy una esclava!

 **Espero que nos llevemos bien como soy nueva tal vez me lie un poco con todo. Además no conozco a nadie –se siente sola- vale ¡Gracias a las/los llegaron hasta aquí!**

#editado08/06


End file.
